eromangafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Paul Nebeling/A slightly longer introduction
Hi. I'm the new admin of this wiki. I'm still having to let that sink in. It's a responsibility to all of you to try to make this wiki better. I really don't want to do this myself. I don't own this wiki. I'm just the head caretaker. That being said, let me move on to some things that I'd like to see, if anyone comes by to help by contibuting to the wiki. First thing is that I really don't like the way some of the pages are organized, especially the Light Novel pages. They're a little too terse. I'm working on Volume 1, trying to make it look more like an article about the novel. Let me know what you think. Please. Speaking of that, I'm a firm believer in talk pages. What are those and how do you get there? They are like mini-forums tied to each article. If you add Talk: 'to the start of an article, it will take you to the Talk page. Talk pages are there to help editors exchange ideas on how to make the article better. I hope people will use them. As for ''Eromanga-sensei itself, I recognize that there is a fair amount of controversy with this series. Officially, it's listed as a romantic comedy, and I think that's accurate. I do not agree with people that say it's an incest series. In fact, I would call it more of a harem series Here is why I feel that way. Masamune and Sagiri are '''NOT related in any way. If you want to throw the "Yeah, but they're step-siblings." card, I will counter with the fact that they have had almost no interaction in the year between when Sagiri moved into the house and the start of the first light novel. I will also point out that Masamune looks at Sagiri as his little sister out of a sense of oblighation to his (presumably) late step-mother who told him to look after her. Additionally, Sagiri says on several occasions while talking to Masamune that simply living together does not automatically make them family. Masamune might come off as a bit of a siscon, even to Sagiri's eyes, but Sagiri does not see Masamune as her brother at all, even though she does call him "Onii-chan". What I do find slightly unsettling is Sagiri's age. At the start of the series, she is only 12, later 13. This is still very voung in my mind. There is, in my opinion, an overall tendancy in anime to have charaters that are somewhat younger than what is realistic. I'll also point out that this isn't the only series with a female lead that is that young. Also, Masamune is only 2 years older than Sagiri. That's not earth-shattering. In short, I'll take a "wait-and-see" position to see if this series crosses the line. So far it really hasn't gone completely insane, although it has come close. Why I think it's more harem than incest is because of the supporting cast of characters. There are at least four other girls vying for Masamune's attention, and some are very blatently looking for his affection. That contriblutes to the comedic aspect of the series. Nothing is certain at this point. I will wrap this up by point out that there are nine volumes of the light novel that have been published so far. The anime only covers the first three, which leaves a lot of story left to be told. Unfortunately, there is no "official" translation in the works that I am aware of. Personally, I have read fan translations of the first six volumes. Things do change. Category:Blog posts